Dirty Little Secret
by ItShallBeSo
Summary: 'It was the kind of start to your day that never fails to make you wish that the fanfiction authors would let you fight the Foot, or Shredder for once.' Especially when a shocking discovery is made, one that will never be forgotten...


Author's note(s): Hi people! I don't know if this has been put up before my other TMNT oneshot about Mikey getting hold of a whoopee cushion (if I haven't, sneak preview for you!) but anyway, I haven't been putting up stories on this site for ages, and my only story (apart from this) at this time that's on is Desires of the Demigods which is a Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy fanfic which I probably won't be continuing because no one seems to like it, so here comes this one! I have an idea of how this oneshot was born, but I'll tell you when you've read it. You can read my random nonsense now:

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Little Secret<strong>

It was the typical morning for Don. You know, the 'wake up in my lab, realise I fell asleep working on a project… AGAIN, recognise the fact that Leo's gonna lecture me (again… AGAIN), but anyway stumble into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, make some coffee, drink coffee, be annoyed by Mikey, etc etc' kind of start to your day that never fails to make you wish that the fanfiction authors would let you fight the Foot, or Shredder for once, rather than getting you continuously lectured by your oldest brother.

Donnie was just at the 'drink coffee' part of his morning, when he realised that he didn't have enough sugar in his coffee. Immediately figuring out that this was an obvious path into the beginning of the plot, he got up and went to get some sugar. As he got there, Leo was making tea.

"Hey L- OH MY GOD LEO!" he burst out suddenly, surprised at his oldest brother.

"D-Donnie! I-it's not what you think!" Leo cried, blushing, trying to come up with an excuse.

To help aid the story further, Raph entered the room, angrily, as he had been woken up.

"Alright guys, cut the yelling out now. If this is another plan to stop my 'snoring', I swear I'm gonna-WHAT THE SHELL! I CANNOT believe this!" Raph cried, seeing the shock that Don had seen. Suddenly, his face grew into a smirk, like a plant grows into… a… um, evil plant, or something.

"Well," the red-masked turtle began, "looks like we've finally got some dirt on ol' Splinter Junior."

"Raph, I-" 'ol' Splinter Junior' was cut off by none other than ol' Splinter himself.

"My sons, what is going on?" ol' Splinter himself questioned. He wandered over to where the rest of his sons were.

As he, too, saw the shocking… shock, ol' Splinter himself's face turned into a look of deep disgust. "Leonardo," he began, in that voice people use to make you think they're calm so they can rise suddenly and KILL YOU!, "I would never, ever have expected this from any of my sons. You have made my face turn into a look of deep disgust."

In order to tell the readers the question they've been asking (No, you CANNOT have my chocolate!), Mikey burst into the room.

"Hey dudes! What's up?" he yelled, wandering over to his other brothers and ol' Splinter himself. Finally, he saw the shocking secret. He realised that it was time for the joke's punchline. "Leo," he began, in his serious voice, "you're my big brother. And I can't believe this. I never thought, that ANY brother of mine, would EVER do what you do." Leo hung his head in shame, and Mike continued. "I just… can't believe you drink your tea milky!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, tea, coffee or many other things.<p>

A/N: OK, so I tried to do one of those innuendo-y you think NAUGHTY THOUGHTS! but then you found out the truth, and then you feel guilty for thinking NAUGHTY THOUGHTS!

I don't know how funny it turned out, and I've just typed this up now. I haven't proof read it, so please tell me if you find any mistakes, but if they make it funny, tell me, and I might leave them in there!

This one-shot probably came from the fact that I just drunk very sugary white coffee, then tea with no milk, consecutively. And keep in mind that I drink fast. Yeah, so I was thinking about my aunt, and my mum was saying that she has her tea REALLY milky, so I thought, what if one of the TMNT had their tea like that? And Leo's pretty much the only one who drinks tea, apart from ol' Splinter himself, but I only realised that now, lol. So yeah, I thought 'Make Leo have milky tea and they're all shocked and then I'll eat my chocolate which the readers aren't getting and I'll take over the world with weirdness and fire and stuff etc etc'. OK,

Please R&R!


End file.
